Tutelage Redux
by jalyn712
Summary: If you haven't read "Hot" or "Tutelage" - in that order - I recommend doing so. While those two stories are one-shots, Redux will be multiple chapters. Eventually, CJ will be using her newly-honed skills. *Note the rating.*
1. Chapter 1

_This is the second part to Tutelage but will be multiple chapters. As always, I hope you enjoy it. J_

Elaine, Chris, and CJ were meeting for a girls' night at a nightclub, this time. While CJ had been spending more and more time with Evan, she had still been hanging out with the other women. Tonight, she had agreed to meet them at a new club. Easily, she spied her friends near the dance floor and made her way through the crowd to get to them.

Chris saw her, as she neared their table. "Damn, woman. I hate you for looking so good," she grumbled good-naturedly. She didn't know the exact relationship between her friend and Evan - not even CJ could define it - but she knew that they were 'working out' in more than one way, and it showed.

CJ had always been naturally thin, but now, she was hard-bodied and carried herself with a litheness that was almost cat-like. It was a by-product of all of the training with Evan - and the confidence and self-assuredness that her new skills gave her. So, her mind was astute, her physical responses were very fast, and with the meditation he'd taught her to practice every day, she was calmer and grounded most of the time. Her inside finally matched the personal facade she'd always placed on the outside.

She looked at her friend and laughed. Chris was a highly attractive blonde, so she said, "Right. Like you aren't a knockout tonight!"

Elaine jibed, "What she means is you steal the show, you jerk. We're going to have to ask you to sit somewhere else. Not all of us are hitting the sheets with a sexy stud on a regular basis. _Yet_. You'll have to go, now, so we can catch one ourselves."

CJ quipped, "You two planning to share?"

"Ha-ha. Sit your butt down, so you're not attracting so much attention. What I'd give to have those legs... Did you _have_ to wear a dress, tonight?" Elaine winked at her to prove she was only teasing.

"Yes, I had to. I saw it, fell in love with it, and had the chance to don it. So, for better or worse, you're stuck with me in it." CJ took her seat at the high table and crossed her legs, the flowing skirt covering her thighs but only just; plenty of knee and calf were visible - not that she was trying to attract anyone. She simply liked the way she felt about herself and was proud of how things were going, including her newly toned body.

"So. Have you heard from Evan?" Chris asked, trying to juice her for information.

"No, and I don't expect to." Despite the fact they'd been spending a lot of time together, CJ more than knew the score and was okay with it; they weren't in a relationship in any traditional sense of the word, and God only knew what Evan was doing right at this moment. Though, she did hope he was okay and would return just as he'd left - alive and physically intact.

"Well, tonight is about having fun, so let's pick out some marks and hit the dance floor," Elaine said.

"You two go ahead. I'm good enjoying the music and sipping a couple of cocktails," CJ replied.

"Suit yourself," Chris said, "I'm making my way to the bar. There's a certain stud I'm looking to pick up..."

CJ shook her head at Chris as she sauntered off. She knew full well that Chris might have fun with the guy, but the only thing going home with either of them would be exchanged numbers. Which is how CJ used to be - well, pretty much still was, save for her experience with Evan. She figured that she wasn't doing half-bad, if a one-night stand had turned into a few months' worth of time well-spent. She smirked to herself, then ordered a drink from a passing waitress.

"Jack and Coke," she said.

"You got it," and the woman was off.

Elaine hadn't left the table, yet, and was studying her friend. "You look more relaxed than I've seen you in years."

"That's because I _feel_ more relaxed than I have in years. Things are going well, right now."

"Imagine that. You let your hair and your guard down for a couple of weeks, and the world shifts for you." Elaine jokingly huffed. Then, she said, "You've needed this, my friend. I'm glad you've taken a few chances. I'm still blown away that you left a bar with a guy, but hell, it seems like it's working out for you."

"I lucked out. We're not a couple, but we're having fun, and I don't have to worry about publicity, when I'm with him."

"I know you hate that, too. I'm more than a little surprised that we let Chris talk us into coming here," Elaine said, as she looked around the club.

"She's a persuasive little thing, but she imparted a some wisdom, when I initially declined: with what I do - whom I work with, when he's around - it's all part of the job. I need to get used to it and start learning to ignore it. Of course, Miss Chris gets to be a big part of what happens _without_ the hassle of the press," CJ couldn't resist getting the good-natured dig in at her good friend.

Elaine laughed. "Yes, but something tells me it wouldn't bother her as much. She's a spitfire, and things roll off of her back easier than they do for me. We used to have more of that in common, CJ, but I can see the change happening in you, too. I think it's wonderful."

"Learn to meditate. It helps. Great sex doesn't hurt, either."

Elaine groaned. "On that note, I'm outta here. Don't be a stuffed shirt on that chair all night. Come dance a few numbers with us, at some point."

"I promise."

The night went on, and CJ watched her friends having fun. Truth be told, she was enjoying the people-watching and listening to good music. Her life had been so full, lately, that this was enough for her to have a good time.

She did get up and dance to a few songs with a couple of different guys, but there was nothing more to it than that. In fact, one of them seemed to take a shine to Elaine, and CJ was happy to let them wander off together. She wasn't certain, but not long after she started making her way back to the table, she thought she saw a flash go off. She sighed and figured a photographer got a shot in, before one of the bouncers escorted him out. No telling whom he or she was taking a pic of, though; this club was laden with names, as well as regulars.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a voice offered from over her shoulder. She turned to be sure the man was speaking to her and was surprised to see an old flame standing there. Jim was someone she'd taken a fancy to not long after she'd moved to LA.

"Jim, how are you?" she smiled. They hadn't worked out, but they had parted mostly on good terms. He had had issues with the hours she put in at the office - and the potential for danger. He was the first in the trend of boyfriends who didn't like her career nor the company she kept doing it. All except for Evan; he was refreshing. (She refused to count Robert Tyler as anything other than what he was - an egocentric killer.)

"I'm doing good, and you...well, suffice it to say, you look fantastic." His appreciation was easy to read, even if he hadn't offered the words.

Indeed, she was a lovely sight. Her shag-cut hair had grown out but was still in a trendy unkempt style, and she'd had the stylist add intricately-placed blonde highlights during her last visit. She'd also started doing her makeup differently. Then, there was the dress - a Greek style tunic with a V-neck with an attractive black-and-white pattern. Not many women could pull it off, but she was able to do so easily. Coupled with her tan and black high-heeled sandals, she looked good. Most importantly, she was _comfortable _in it.

"Thank you. I can see that time has been kind to you, too. You're looking well." She smiled because it was nice to see him, but she wasn't overly enthused about his seeming interest.

"So, can I buy you a drink?" he asked, again.

"No more alcohol for me, tonight, but I'll have a water with you. When you get back from the bar, take a seat, and we can catch up," she said, motioning to one of the extra chairs at the table.

"Great," and with that, he turned and was quickly lost in the crowd.

He returned several minutes later, saying, "It's a madhouse, tonight," as he sat down.

"I can see that. It's my first time here, but I like it. Less crowded would be even better."

"Good luck with that. It's in too hip a spot to be anything but packed. So...I haven't seen you in the news, lately. Business not as exciting, these days?" He was teasing, but she wasn't amused.

"You find entertainment in us risking our lives?" She was calm but raised a brow at him. No need to go into the fact that she'd been office-bound for the last several months; it was about to change.

He looked a little flustered at her response. "No, no. I'm sorry because that was crass of me. It's just that you're not in the news much, anymore. It was how I kept up with you."

"Hmph." She laughed at this. "I can't believe you even wanted to keep up with what I was doing, Jim. You weren't exactly happy about my choice of careers. But, I suppose if you watch the news, you couldn't help but catch snippets. To answer your question, business is good. I've been working on the corporate side of things for the past few months, but that's changing. Stay tuned; you'll probably be seeing more of me..." She trailed off but gave him a half-smile.

They talked about inane things for another half-an-hour, and she finally asked, "So, why are you really here, Jim? I know you didn't come over to catch up because you aren't overly interested in our conversation. It's getting tedious talking with you," she said honestly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have known better than to try and keep up a false pretense with you for long. You were always good at reading people. The truth is that I think I want to hire you, rather Houston Investigations."

She looked at him seriously, then. "What's going on?"

"Well," he looked down at his glass, then back up at her, "I'm going through a divorce, and to say it's been rough is putting it mildly. We have two-year-old twin girls, and she wants sole custody, but I'm not about to let her succeed. She lies, she cheats..." He stopped himself. "I'm sorry... I need help proving that she has dangerous hobbies, and I want my girls away from her. Essentially, the environment she exposes them to - when she's high as a kite," he ended.

"Oh, Jim. I'm so sorry. Tell you what. Come by the office tomorrow, and Roy and I will speak with you about it. We'll figure out where we need to begin, okay?"

"Yes. Alright." He looked away, then back at her, "Thanks, CJ. I appreciate it. I really do."

They both stood, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Stop by anytime. I'll be in the office all day."

He gave her a quick hug and a tentative smile, before he left.

"Who was that?" Chris asked, as she and Elaine walked up to the table.

"An old friend. He's going to drop by the office tomorrow; he wants to hire us."

"Gotcha. Can't go anywhere without getting hit up for business, can you?" Chris teased.

"Not really," CJ agreed. "Hey, you two. I think I've had my fill for the night. I'll probably be leaving soon."

"I'm right behind ya," Elaine agreed. "My feet are killing me."

"I'm good-to-go, too. This has been fun, though. Maybe, we can come back again sooner rather than later." Chris looked at CJ and Elaine, her expression fairly screaming "hint, hint."

CJ laughed. "Alright, Chris. We're receiving you loud and clear."

Chris smiled. "Great! Then, let's go. I've got plans in the morning, anyway. Breakfast with the cousins."

"If Pam's there, tell her hi for me," CJ said, as they started making their way to exit.

"Will do. She's supposed to come."

"Is this the twin sister I've heard all about but have never seen in the flesh?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah, and you probably won't get to meet her for a long time. It's hard for _me _to see her; she's too much of a gypsy, but she's in town for now and promised to come to breakfast."

At this point, they hit the cool night air outside the club, which was a welcome change from the heat inside.

"Whew! You don't realize how hot it is, until you step out," Elaine marveled.

"Agreed," Chris said. "Anyone want to go for coffee?"

"Count me out. I'm going in early to catch up, in case Jim was serious about hiring us; I told him that he could drop by anytime," CJ said. "Besides, I can't believe you got me out on a weeknight, Chris."

"Hell, tomorrow is Friday. What's the matter with pushing it?"

"I'm with Chris," Elaine said. "Sometimes, you've gotta let your hair down - even it if goes against the grain."

CJ shook her head at her friends and laughed. "You two are incorrigible. I guess it's why I love you so much! Well, I'm out of here. Chris, I'll see you in the morning, and Elaine, I'll give you a call during the day. I imagine we'll be doing something again tomorrow night and/or Saturday?"

"Count on it," Chris said. "I'm milking the fun we're having till the cow runs dry."

Elaine and CJ shook their heads.

"Bye, you two. Catch ya tomorrow," and CJ headed to her car.

On the drive home, she thought about her conversation with Jim. There was something else going on, there, but she couldn't know what it was. So, she tabled her questions until tomorrow, when she would grill him more about his wife and her extracurricular activities.


	2. Chapter 2

_Next chapter. Hope you're enjoying the journey._ :)

CJ was at the office bright and early the next morning. Surprisingly, she wasn't tired and wondered if she could make Thursday nights a regular thing with her friends. She figured the fact that she was in the best physical shape of her life had a lot to do with it because she had energy to spare. Even so, she missed training with Evan and – not for the first time – thought about where he was, what he was doing, and wished him God's speed.

Around 8am, two hours after she'd come in, Chris and Roy both entered the office at the same time. They'd met in the garage and rode the elevator up together. At the same time, CJ was making her way to the bar to get orange juice and wished them a good morning.

Roy said, "Chris was telling me we have a potential client coming in, today."

"Yes," CJ answered. "Jim and I dated, when Houston and first came to LA-"

Chris cut in, "You didn't tell me he's an ex!"

Roy looked between the two women with a smirk on his face. He was pleased they were close friends; he was fond of both and liked that they had fun together and looked after one another. Not that he didn't keep a fatherly eye on the both of them.

As for his nephew, the younger man was protective of _everyone_ in his inner circle. It was too bad that he sprinted out of the picture regularly because he missed out on so many simple things like this - extra tidbits that enhanced life and buoyed the spirit...like getting to smile over Chris and CJ having a "girl" moment. It was normal, which was comforting; the rest of their day could turn out to be anything but.

CJ said, "I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter! We dated years ago, and to be honest, I had forgotten all about him."

Chris seemed satisfied with this answer, so CJ turned to look at Roy. "I told Jim that he could drop by at anytime, Roy. Evidently, he's going through a divorce, and his wife wants sole custody of their twin girls. However, he claims that she's into drugs and wants help proving that she's not fit to have it. From what he intimated, she doesn't discriminate as to whether the girls are around or not, when she's getting high."

"Nice mom," Chris said with distaste.

Roy sensed something else and asked, "You have reservations about taking his case, CJ?"

"Not necessarily. I think there's more to his story, but I intend to pepper him with questions to flesh out the rest of it. During the interview, feel free to jump in with both feet," she added.

"With pleasure."

During the pause, Chris said, "Well, I guess I'll get to it," and stifled back a yawn.

"Don't tell me that you're tired!" CJ teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chris said, turning to head toward her desk. "We can't all be a kickass demigoddess," she shot back, a gleam in her eye as she glanced back over her shoulder.

"Pfft," was all CJ had to say in reply. She didn't want to get into the long-standing joke with Chris in front of Roy, not if there was a chance that Evan may be mentioned. That topic was off-limits in the office, so she squinted her eyes as Chris – who laughed it off, as she finished making her way to her desk.

"What time did you get in, this morning, CJ," Roy asked.

"Around 6. And, don't worry, I still got plenty of sleep. I feel great," she answered.

"I can see that. There's something about you, these days, which lets me know you're feeling more settled, calmer, and I'm glad. Whatever it is, keep up the good work," he encouraged.

Silently, CJ wondered if his opinion would change, if he knew about Evan and their training sessions. Then, she thought that Roy would probably be in favor of them, being an ex-agent and knowing well that women were as capable as men. He wouldn't have an issue with it, per se. Though, he might have an issue with not knowing exactly who Evan is nor who employed him.

Details she was also curious about but would never dig for because she instinctively trusted Evan. If he proved her wrong in the future, so be it; she wouldn't lose sleep because he'd been giving her knowledge and skills that would continue to serve her well for the rest of her life. She was tougher, smarter, and becoming a skilled fighter. All of which would benefit her both personally and professionally.

"Thanks, Roy. I've taken up meditation and have been working out more," she responded.

Beyond the french doors, Chris coughed and grabbed her bottle of water to help choke back a laugh.

CJ shot her a look, which Roy didn't miss but said nothing about. He knew there was something else going on, and he didn't care what – or whom – it was, as long as she was happy and safe. If he felt that the latter was ever in question, he'd do some digging on the sly and approach her when necessary.

Just then, the elevator dinged, and the doors began to open. Soon after, a tall man with light brown hair, a handsome chiseled face, and a solid build stepped over the threshold and into the office.

"Hello, Jim" Chris said. "CJ and Roy are available. If you'd like to step through the doors, they're already waiting," and she pointed to where they were standing near the bar.

He was surprised that the pretty blonde woman knew him on sight but answered, "Thank you," and visually followed in the direction of her finger to see both Roy and CJ indeed ready and waiting. He smiled at Chris and made his way up the steps.

"Good morning, Jim. I'd like you to meet Roy Houston," CJ said. The two men shook hands. She continued, "He will be working on your case, as well. So, let's take a seat at the table, and we can get down to business."

She led the way to the table and four chairs on the opposite side of the room.

"Right before you came in, I was briefing Roy on what you were telling me, last night." Then, she got straight to the point. "What did you _not_ tell me, Jim?"

For the second time in less than twelve hours, CJ had flustered the man, but he didn't look away nor refuse to answer, "What I'm not saying is that my soon-to-be ex-wife has gotten herself into 'business' with Manuel Ramirez."

"The drug dealer," Roy commented.

Jim looked to Roy. "Exactly."

"How?" CJ asked.

"Honestly? I've no idea. But, about a year-and-a-half ago, she started changing. Doing things differently – changed her hair and makeup, spent more and more time away from home, started hanging out with people she'd never introduce me to and whom she would never give names. I knew something was going on, and it didn't take long to figure out what because I saw my wife go from doting new mother to coke addict in no time flat. There seemed to be nothing I could do to stop the train wreck from happening, and rehab was out of the question because she was never willing to go. She just changed, and I lost her." His voice choked up, then.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I remember how much family meant to you. So, if I've understood you correctly...you want us to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that your wife is addicted to drugs and incapable of caring for the girls. Correct?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. But..." and he hesitated only briefly, "CJ, I don't want her anywhere near our girls. I want enough evidence against her to convince the judge to give me sole custody and sole decision-making, until she has proven that she is sober. I'm looking for supervised visitation, even then, until her sobriety has been proven for an extended time. I refuse to allow my children to experience their mother as she is, now."

CJ sat back and nodded her head. She felt that he was telling the truth, but there was still something niggling at her.

"What you're asking for is certainly reasonable and within the scope of custody laws," she answered, remembering what she'd learned while trying to help Butterfly a few years ago. Some things may have changed, but she imagined they were more procedural than substantive, when it came to issues such as this.

She plowed ahead. "Though, I'm curious, Jim. Your divorce isn't in the beginning stages, that much is obvious. Yet, you're only now asking for help to prove you're the parent fit for custody? I'll overlook it, if you tell me that you've worked with another investigator and didn't have a good experience. But, us running into one another at the bar, last night? Let's just say that I'm not a big believer in coincidence. So, spill the rest of it," she said, matter-of-factly.

Jim knew that he'd picked the right person to help him but never so much as right now. She was sharper, more astute, and she wouldn't let him down. She'd be the one to help him get what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter. Hope you're enjoying the journey._ :)

Jim was a man on a mission.

He'd lost all compassion for his wife, and he wanted to take as much from Lauren as she was taking from him – namely, the happy and loving family they had once been. The one he had always wanted above all else and, once upon a time, they had dreamed of having together. But, in order to hurt her in what he considered to be equal measure, he needed irrefutable evidence that she was not only a drug addict but involved with one of the more notorious drug dealers in LA.

There was hardly a person in the city or surrounding areas who hadn't heard of Manuel Ramirez. His name was to drugs as Singer was to sewing machines. Though he was never proven guilty for any but the most menial of charges brought against him, he was surely the man ultimately responsible for countless souls lost to his so-called profession. Adding insult to injury, he excelled at thumbing his nose at the law and getting back to business as usual. He was a devil in a three-piece suit.

As such, any seemingly respectable person could have his or her budding career ruined just by mentioning an association with the man – such as Lauren and her precious art gallery, which had finally begun to get recognition. Jim was not above feeling a sense of budding fulfillment at knowing the business she had put her own blood, sweat, and tears into would sink like a body in quicksand, once word got out.

Roy cleared his throat, successfully interrupting his momentary reverie and reminded him that he had yet to answer CJ's question. She was looking at him expectantly.

He smiled. "I apologize. I was thinking about how I've come to the right person. As for coincidences, you're right. While I hadn't intended on seeing you at the club, last night, I had been planning on scheduling an appointment with you very soon. It was a stroke of luck that we wound up in the same place at the same time – _my_ stroke of luck. I have only recently learned of my wife's supplier – Ramirez – and their subsequent relationship. It was quite by accident, and she still doesn't know that I'm any the wiser. I happened to be early picking up the girls, one day last week, and that's when I caught sight of Ramirez leaving her gallery – but not before I saw their chaste goodbye kiss. My blood boiled, I can assure you, but I stayed in my car until I cooled down enough to pick the kids up at the appointed time."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I want my children away from that woman and, _most especially_, her lover." He nearly choked on the last word.

Roy spoke up. "I can certainly understand your feelings, but much of what you're telling us is circumstantial, at this point." He kept going, when Jim would have interrupted. "Ramirez has never been proven guilty of the drug charges brought against him. He's wily and very smart, and _if_ he's taken up with your wife," and he paused not for effect but to bring this part home, "making him angry could prove fatal. You need to be aware because you're essentially coming to us not only to prove that your wife is a drug addict but to prove that Ramirez is a drug dealer – something local and federal law enforcement have yet to be able to do."

It hit Jim between the eyes, and he nearly felt defeated. He wanted the judge to know what his wife had become and with whom she was enjoying her extracurricular activities. She was currently not fit to be a mother to their children. But, he also didn't want to wind up with concrete shoes; it would do none of them any good, least of all his daughters.

He had more thinking to do, but he was not about to let his wife get sole custody of his daughters.

"Alright, but I still need your help. I have to somehow prove that she isn't the woman she pretends to be, and I need sole custody of the kids – and any visits she gets to be supervised only. I _need_ these things – not for me but for my girls. They shouldn't have to be exposed to that kind of an environment," he said passionately.

CJ spoke up, then, "I agree with you, Jim, but we've got our work cut out for us. This isn't going to be easy. Even so, I think Roy and I are on the same page and will do what we can to help you. Roy?" she asked for confirmation.

He smiled. "Never met a challenge I didn't like."

Jim felt more at ease than he had in a long time. He knew that CJ was experienced in criminal law, as well as corporate. Not to mention, she worked with one of the most renowned private investigators in the States and was an investigator in her own right - which was a double-whammy of effectiveness, as far as he was concerned. It also didn't hurt that they'd once had a fairly amicable relationship; she knew that family was very important to him, and he knew that she believed in it, as well.

She was currently smiling at Roy, and he was pinged with memories of why he had loved her. She was beautiful and had taken his breath away, especially when she smiled as she was now. She had a brilliant mind, a wicked sense of humor, could rival any cover model, and was one of the kindest, most caring, and loving people he'd ever met. Even so, he couldn't get past the danger associated with her career.

He'd wanted a wife and children and was too afraid of becoming a widower at an early age with their children growing up motherless. They were serious points, and she understood his feelings because she had grown up without a father, herself. Most importantly, their goals weren't in the same place at the same time; CJ had wanted to live the adventure investigations would bring, while aiding the people who came to them for help. He had never begrudged her for it, but he had felt disappointed that their involvement had become two ships passing in the night.

She turned to him, then. "Tell you what. Let Roy and I do some digging, see what we can find out, and I'll get back with you in a day or two. Before you go, though, I need to know who's representing you in the divorce, so I can apprise him or her of anything we learn to help your case."

"Great," he said, and took a business card out of his wallet. "Her name is Jaclyn Macy. She's very good, and I know she will be pleased that I've finally taken this step. Until now, I've resisted, mistakenly thinking that Lauren's drug use would be easy to prove, but seeing her with Ramirez sent me over the edge and threw things into a whole new ballpark. Admittedly, I didn't realize exactly how big of a park, until today, but Jaclyn will be pleased to hear from you. You're the best of the best," he genuinely complimented them.

Both Roy and CJ smiled their thanks.

"While we're sufficiently buttered-up," CJ winked for both of their benefits, "now is a good time to get started. So, first things first..." and she slid her chair back to rise, "I am going to my office to get the contract for you to sign, Jim. Have to get all of the legal stuff out of the way. Be right back," said with a lighter tone than she'd adopted for their meeting.

"You've got it, Cookie. Anything you want or need," he said, before thinking. Both his and CJ's faces turned attractive shades of pink at his referencing the nickname he'd once given her, as well as the suggestive implication of his words.

"What I meant was..." he started to correct himself.

CJ waived a hand and nearly laughed. "It's alright, Jim. One of those things..." she said, letting him off the hook.

Roy chuckled quietly, and he was fairly certain there was muffled laughter coming from the lobby.

He imagined Chris would unearth all kinds of information, today. He smiled at the thought because the bantering that would ensue - thanks to Jim's unintentional crumb - was sure to entertain him.

But, as CJ made her way to retrieve the contract for Jim to sign, he knew they had their work cut out for them. And, humor would be the last thing associated with this case.


	4. Chapter 4

_Next installment. Enjoy!  
If you're reading Separate Lives, you may have already read this, but...I've had several family- and work-related issues pop up that are demanding more of my time, right now. I'm a couple of chapters ahead in each of these ongoing stories, and I hope to not lag behind, but this is a heads-up in case it's a bit longer between posts for awhile._

/

They worked most of the day and had called it quits later in the evening, only to return bright and early the following morning.

CJ had known they would have their work cut out for them, but she was beginning to think that helping Jim was going to be impossible. She stared at the picture of Manuel Ramirez, smirking back at them from Baby's large projection screen.

Roy could tell she was feeling dejected and thought some rallying was in order.

"You know," he began, "some of my best assignments started off as my worst. Sometimes, it takes looking away for a little while to gain a fresh perspective," he added.

"I know, Roy. I just can't shake the feeling that there may not be a happy ending for this one. We're not the FBI, the CIA, or The Company," she turned to smile at him, "and we don't have the manpower, the resources, nor the time to bring down Ramirez. Our focus needs to be on Lauren and simply proving she has a drug problem. That, in and of itself, should be good enough to grant Jim sole custody – even if it isn't permanent to start. Because, if she doesn't cut her habit, the courts won't have a problem giving Jim exactly what he wants."

"As long as the goal is reached..." Roy said.

"And, the interim will be up his alley, as well, but we need to get onto Lauren. I hate the idea of spying on someone and helping her to lose her own children, but I can't abide by forcing innocent kids to be witness to their mother's demise, either."

"It's a sad situation."

"Yes. It is." She sighed and got up to go to the bar. Once there, she said, "This may surprise you coming from me, but I'm having a scotch. Care for one?" she asked Roy.

He glanced at his watch, noting it was after noon. "Don't mind if I do," and he made his way to the bar, himself.

Neither had heard the elevator announcing the arrival of newcomers. Chris had left for lunch, so there was no one to greet him nor his security when he disembarked.

However, having heard the last of their conversation, the leader of the three men showed himself into the inner sanctum and spoke up, "I, too, would appreciate a scotch, Ms. Parsons."

CJ and Roy both looked up to see none other than Manuel Ramirez walking towards them, followed by two beefy security guards.

Having seen his smiling face staring back at him on Baby's screen, he said, "I see you are as interested in me as I am in you." While he had encompassed his gaze on the both of them, he was directly focused on CJ.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Mr. Ramirez?" she responded.

"The scotch?" he verbally danced with her.

She gave him a look but poured a scotch and slid the glass his way.

"Would your...friends...care for a drink, too?" she asked sweetly, referring to the hulks flanking him.

He smiled. "No, no. They aren't here to socialize, I'm afraid."

"Again, I ask what you are doing here, Mr. Ramirez."

"Please. Call me Manuel. 'Mr. Ramirez' is so formal, and I'm hoping for us to become...if not friends, then business associates of a sort..." he trailed off as he looked around the office.

Knowing they needed to be on their toes with this man in their midst, CJ and Roy moved from the bar to follow him to the table at the far side of the office.

He was idly fingering a floral centerpiece in the center of it, when they reached him.

He turned and asked, "May I?" and indicated an empty chair. If he wasn't such a successful businessman on the wrong side of the law, CJ imagined he would be quite charming.

Of course, there were people like Jim's wife who found him to be charming, regardless.

"You look at me with contempt, Ms, Parsons," he said without preamble.

"Why would I do that?" she asked with veiled sarcasm.

Again with the smile. Then, he turned his attention to Roy, "And, you, Mr. Houston? What do you think of me?"

"Honestly? I think you're very successful at what you do. But, we all have our faults, and yours has been turning your genius into dishonest gains," he stated baldly.

CJ remained aloof on the exterior, but inside, she was ready for a battle. While she didn't fault Roy for not playing Ramirez' game, she couldn't help but pray the man didn't have a hair-trigger temper.

For his part, though, Ramirez only laughed and seated himself.

'Okay,' CJ thought, 'we're definitely playing for something, today,' and she seated herself across from him.

Roy followed suit and sat inbetween them, while the two Brutuses remained standing with arms behind their backs. CJ knew for a fact that the heretofore concealed weapons on display weren't for effect only. She smiled at the two men, as if she weren't the least intimidated, then looked Ramirez in the eye.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we? You're here for a reason, and I'm inclined to get this impromptu meeting over with as soon as possible. We have cases that need our attention," she said.

Ramirez looked at Baby's screen and said, "No doubt, I'm factoring into one of these cases you're giving your attention to," he said without a hint of concern. "Jim Hammond came to see you, yesterday, and he was seen with you on Friday night. I know all about his current divorce proceedings and his interest in keeping his daughters from his wife," he said.

Neither CJ nor Roy confirmed nor denied his statement.

He sighed. "Would it help you to know that I have no interest in Lauren Hammond – nor have I supplied her with the...means, if you will...that are bringing her to her ruin."

"That so?" CJ asked. She decided not to pretend that they didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yes, that is so," he stated without hesitation. CJ was almost inclined to believe him – almost.

"Why would we believe you?" she asked.

He held up his hand, and Brutus #1 handed him an envelope seemingly brought out of thin air.

"Because I have had nothing to do with her extracurricular activities," and he handed the envelope to her.

She opened it and pulled out pictures of Lauren with a group of people seated at a table in one of the more popular bars downtown. Two of the people in the group were also known drug dealers, although to a much lesser degree than Ramirez. They were brothers and Lauren was laughing at something being whispered in her ear by one of them, lines of cocaine on the glass table before them.

CJ looked at Ramirez. "Why are you showing me these? What is it that you want?" she demanded. A man like Ramirez didn't give away incriminating evidence for free. As such, she replaced the pictures and slid the envelope back to him.

He raised a brow at her. "I believe I am helping your client to win custody of his children, am I not?" He did not touch the envelope now in front of him.

"Not really," she answered. "_I've_ no evidence to prove our client's case – yet." She was laying down the law; she wouldn't be accepting the proffered photos.

"Really, Ms. Parsons. I would think a savvy woman such as yourself would see the benefit of accepting these photos."

"Really, Mr. Ramirez, a savvy woman like me can clearly see the downside of accepting these photos from a man such as yourself. We will not be beholden to anyone, least of all a man at the top of a highly successful drug cartel. Lauren's in trouble, the way she's going, and if she's so blatantly open about what she's doing, we can easily obtain our own evidence on our client's behalf."

If she had made him angry with her statements, Ramirez wasn't letting it show.

"Well," he said, "I've certainly been told. But, I will tell you that my interest is in those two men – whom I know you also recognized – and presenting those photos to the proper authorities would go a long way toward ridding me of the nuisances. It was to be a win-win situation, but I can see that is not to be the case," he said.

"I will not be party to aiding the success of your _business_," she said.

"It might interest you to know that they have no impact on my own endeavors. They are the scum of my _business_," he mocked her, "and I feel it best that they are removed. This was to be the friendly way of going about it, but I will find another way," he finished.

"Why not simply mail the incriminating photos to the authorities, if you're so interested in getting these so-called scum out of your way? You don't need us to do that for you, and I'm sure you have other...connections," she added.

"Touche."

"There will be no mutually beneficial relationship between us, Ramirez. And, I know there is more to all of this than you're presenting. However, I'm uninterested in 'more.' We only wish to help our client. Though, I do thank you for the tip you've given us as to whom and where to look for our own evidence," she said and reached to the floral arrangement to retrieve a listening device he had planted there, before they seated themselves.

"We owe each other nothing, and I will consider things even – your tips for my not reporting your highly illegal tapping of our building," she said, as she handed the device back to him.

He smiled a brilliant smile and pocketed the small device. "I can see that Mr. Houston has picked his associates well."

"Indeed, he has. And, I will also forgive you for the devices that I'm sure are discreetly placed in the lobby and elevator. If you wouldn't mind retrieving them on your way out?" she said as she rose from her chair, clearly indicating their meeting was over.

Roy and Ramirez followed her lead. Roy sporting a proud smile, while Ramirez sported one of having met a worthy opponent.

"It's a shame we're not on the same side of the fence, Ms. Parsons."

"No, Mr. Ramirez, it decidedly isn't. Shall we?" she asked, indicating their upcoming exit.

"After you," he said.

She led the way back to the elevator, and Roy followed in the rear. She pushed the button, and the elevator doors slid open almost immediately.

Ramirez and his goons made their way out but not before Brutus #2 retrieved a listening device from under Chris' desk.

"Have a good day, Ms. Parsons." Ramirez then nodded at Roy, "Mr. Houston."

With that, the elevator doors slid shut.


End file.
